Fomites are inanimate objects that can carry infectious pathogenic microorganisms such as bacteria, spores, viruses, and fungi. Depending on the nature, use and location of the fomites, certain fomites are more susceptible to be carriers for disease causing microorganisms. For example, a hospital is an environment with multiple sources of disease carrying infectious pathogenic microorganisms. The possible cross contaminations include patient to staff, staff to staff, and staff to patient. While some fomites in a hospital can be easily sterilized, sterilizing electronic fomites such as a keyboard or a telephone can be problematic. A keyboard or a telephone cannot be autoclaved due to the sensitive electrical elements housed inside the plastic outer shell. While an alcohol wash can be applied, extreme care is required to avoid short circuiting the electrical elements with the alcohol liquid and thus rendering the fomites permanently damaged.